Five Senses
by Feigningintrest
Summary: Tris is in leadership training with the youngest Dauntless leader. She is reluctant to admit that he's invading her senses. Five days, five chapters, five senses.
1. Sound

So I've given dardarbinx101 a bit of a challenge. Five senses, five chapters, in five days. I couldn't give a challenge and not do it myself so Happy Saturday ... Here's "Sound".

I will "See" you all tomorrow. LOL... Ok that was corny.

Sound:

Tris made her way trough the pit her head swimming from the days training. It had been more bearable than she expected to spend a whole day cooped up in an office with no one to talk to but Eric. It certainly wasn't the best day of her life but she had expected disastrous and argumentative, and instead, had been pleasantly surprised with educational and cordial.

The thing Tris couldn't shake from the day was the sound of Eric's voice. She had heard it enough during initiation, deep and rough, but today it was different. It seemed to hold less malice.

He'd spent most of the day going over where things were, showing her the computer, and explaining how to navigate through the live feeds that filtered through the control room. As he spoke she found that somehow the sound of his voice was calming her over active mind.

Sometime just before lunch she had been engrossed in an old inter-faction meeting report when he came up behind her, crouching to read over her shoulder, and said, "interesting to see how they all interacted isn't it?"

Tris had jumped a bit at the gravely baritone just at her ear, and could only nod in response. The vibration of his voice at her ear had sent an odd warmth through her veins that pooled in her lower belly.

As she walked back to her apartment Tris could still feel his breath, warm against her neck, and hear the low rumble of his laughter when she'd managed to knock over the stack of files beside her when he startled her.

Tris entered the sparsely decorated studio apartment she had been assigned when she chose leadership over Four and toed off her shoes as she closed the door. She stripped off her clothing and stepped under the comforting rush of a hot shower. As she rinsed away soap suds and the stress of the day she realized her fingers had found the exact place the edge of his lip had caught at the tip of her ear for a fraction of a second as he turned his head to laugh at her earlier. Her shower lasted longer than usual that night and she'd emerged less tense but still fixated on the voiced that had caused her to be so self serving.

The last thought that passed through her mind before she drifted into a fitful sleep was that she was looking forward to hearing the sound of his voice again.


	2. Sight

**I'm headed out for the afternoon and I'm not sure when I'll be back so here's part two a few hours early. Let me know what you think!**

 **Also I'm thinking I need a BETA, anyone up for it? I read over things a million times and then after I post I realize I've missed things.**

Sight

Tris hid behind her computer screen trying to be discreet about how she was choosing to pass her second day of training. She hadn't been able to pull her eyes away from Eric for more than a few minutes all day.

The report on her screen normally would have held her interest. It was Jeanine's Candor trial transcripts. Today, after spending the night alternating between snippets of a highly vivid dream involving her current officemate and tossing and turning, she couldn't help but fixate on the pierced and tattooed man who'd put her in this state. Try as she might she couldn't keep her eyes off of him,

Over the course of the day she'd discerned that he was taller than Tobias, the tattoos that decorated the skin at his throat descended below his collar, the pattern inked into his forearms was most definitely a maze that she now desperately wanted to attempt to solve, and his hair which was always so perfectly controlled actually held a slight curl. Also determined was that his Adam's apple shifted up and back down almost undetectably as he read, his nostrils flared slightly anytime he was angered by what he was reading, and if he was amused by something his slightly full lips would pull up at the corners. There was a moment Tris thought she'd been caught earlier in the day when he was on the phone with Max. He had been amused by something the elder leader had said and his face lit up in a full smile that showed perfectly straight white teeth, which went on to catch his bottom lip quickly and drag across it as he let out a soft laugh. He had turned his chair ever so slightly and caught her off guard, Tris had made a barely audible squeak and instantly turned back to what she'd been set to read.

Eric took off his vest while he worked leaving him in a fitting black t-shirt that showed that his bicep muscles had muscles. She had only allowed one curious thought to pass before forcing herself to focus, 'I wonder what they would feel like?'

She was currently working to determine the exact shade of grey his eyes turned as he was engrossed in his work.

"Did you need help with something Stiff?" He barked not bothering to look up.

Tris jumped at the interruption and started to attempt to defend herself, "no I was just, I was reading the, I'm not really, uh I'll be right back." She stood abruptly and made a beeline for the door which, unfortunately, was next to his desk.

Just as she made it to the door he called out her name. She stopped but did not dare turn to look at him. She felt movement beside her as he stood up. He was in front of her now, a smirk playing at his lips as he said, "you might want to find your Candor friend and ask her to help you with a little makeup. You're looking kinda red right around this area." He gestured to his cheek bones and the bridge of his nose. With deep satisfied laugh he walked out the door before her calling behind him, "Enjoy your lunch Tris, try to come back a bit more focused."


	3. Smell

**A/N Day 3 is smell... Hope it doesn't disappoint! Thank you for your reviews and kind words I'm glad a few of you are into this!**

Smell

'I need to get it together,' Tris thought to herself as she made her way back to the office she shared with her abrasive mentor who had managed, in 48 hours, to simultaneously surprise her immensely with his knowledge and focus and turn her into a bumbling hormonal teenager with his voice and good looks.

It was Wednesday and the third day of her leadership training. Tris had spent another restless night thinking about Eric and the things she had observed about him in the two days so far. Today she would not allow herself to react to his voice and she would keep her eyes to herself. As she arrived twenty minutes early and opened the door to the office they were currently sharing she was relieved to see that he was not in the office. Tris settled into the chair behind the utilitarian desk she'd been given and reached to turn on the monitor only to find a piece of paper taped to the screen that read,

Stiff- training room. and hurry you're late -Eric.

Tris cursed under her breath as she took off through the halls towards the training room. She burst through the door at 9:01 sucking in air as fast as her lungs would take it and was greeted by the voiced she'd vowed to remain immune to.

"Took you long enough," Eric barked out from the knife targets.

Tris took a deep breath in through her nose to help calm her, she was greeted by the familiar and oddly comforting scent of leather, dust, and sweat. She allowed herself to be calmed by it before she responded, "a little warning would have been nice, and you wouldn't have had to wait."

"True." He responded fixing his eyes on her, "but then I wouldn't get to punish you for being late."

"Punish? Eric I'm not an initiate anymore, you can't punish me like a dependent." She snapped out.

He was on her in an instant his form towering over her and it took everything in her not to shake. She tried to take another calming breath through her nose but instead of the training rooms calming leather essence she was overwhelmed with a wave of sandalwood and something clean and entirely indescribable to her. Drawing it in she felt her nerves go into overdrive with the smell and his proximity. "You just went from an extra lap around the compound to three and an extra ten minutes of weight training." He looked down at her with a sneer.

Tris wanted to fight back but she realized that she couldn't trust her voice as she looked up into steel grey eyes that were trying to burn holes into her own blue grey orbs. She could only manage a nod.

"Let's go Stiff, there's a change of clothes in the back, you can't exactly run in those." He indicated the tight leather pants and jacket she wore.

Tris struggled to keep pace with Eric as they ran the perimeter of the compound. By the fifth lap she was more than winded and despite her desire to keep up her legs just wouldn't allow it. She slowed to a stop and doubled over with her hands on her thighs as she fought for oxygen. She heard his footfalls before catching sight of his black sneakers. "Don't stop moving." He told her. She straightened up to shoot him a dirty look but he laughed and explained himself. "Just walk, it's less of a shock to your system than just stopping short."

Tris nodded before starting to walk as he walked backwards, "you kept up pretty well, I'm impressed." He told her.

"Thanks, " she said holding her sides as she walked.

After a few minutes of walking out the cramp in her side Eric broke the peaceful silence, "Breaks over Stiff" He said leaning in towards her ear, "keep up one more lap and I'll forgive your tardiness." He laughed but all she could focus on was his seductive voice and the way his breath smelled faintly of the too sweet, citrusy, fizzy drink she'd had when she snuck out to see Caleb in Erudite.

She took off again running after him pulling the fresh air through her nose trying to flush her system of Eric.

Let me know what you thought! I'm off to work on tomorrow's chapter... Touch things are gonna get a lot more interesting!


	4. Touch

I'm so sorry this is a day late! I've been feeling under the weather and I couldn't get my head in the right place to do this sense justice. I hope it was worth it!

Don't forget Dardarbinx101 is also taking this challenge go read Gaining All of my Senses!

Thank you for the love, and just a reminder I don't own this stuff I just mess around with it. Outfits will be on Polyvore in an hour or so.

Touch

"Again!" Eric growled as he stood from the mat and dragged Tris up roughly by her elbow.

"I can get up on my own," Tris bit out jerking her arm from his grip. She refused to admit, even to herself, that the place his hand had gripped felt as though it had been electrified.

He gave her a deadly smirk before saying sweetly, "you could if I had all day to wait. I said, again." His voice raising to an angry yell as he positioned himself in front of her.

Tris' goal in todays exercise was to subdue Eric physically. He'd given her his reasons and then she'd pissed him off so he certainly wasn't making this easy on her.

"You'll need to be able to keep even our trained soldiers at bay in the event of an uprising," he had explained.

Before he could continue she had let her inner Christina out, quipping, "or in the event another factions leader tries to turn our soldiers into mindless," he'd cut her off with a firm angry grip around her upper arm and she couldn't hold back the squeal of pain.

"You may not be an initiate any longer, and you've been chosen for leadership, but you are NOT a leader yet. You'll watch your tone with me." He'd been deadly close and she could smell the peppermint mouth rinse he used religiously, and his eyes flashed a murderous steel grey as she held her head up in defiance. He had released her with a rough shove and instructed her to attempt to get him to the ground.

This was her seventh attempt and it ended much like the others; with her face down on the mat and Eric holding her arm twisted at an odd angle and his knee in her spine. "Are you even trying?" He spat out at her.

"Shut up Eric."

As he opened his mouth to scold her for her insolence she stepped into him and attempted to force his arm back as he'd done to her. Tris managed to get behind him, but as she moved forward to use her knee to collapse he is legs he bent forward violently and Tris found herself flat on her back with Eric's weight on her as he straddled her hips holding her arms over her head.

She struggled to breathe blaming the impact on the mat when really it was the heat of his lower body over her core, the tingling of his breath on her face, and the electricity of his fingers threatening to bruise the pulse points at her wrists.

Tris bucked her hips in an attempt to lift him off of her. All she succeeded in doing was creating a delicious friction between her legs that forced an involuntary moan to bubble up her throat and out over her parted lips.

Eric's grip on her wrists loosened for a fraction of a second and his pierced eyebrow lifted in question before he leaned in close and tightened his grip again, "Really? Not as stiff as we all thought you were, or are you just trying to distract me?" His voice was low and seductive just over her ear. "I don't think you're experienced enough to know how distracting that would be," He whispered as he ran the tip of his upturned nose slowly up the length of her neck.

Just as Tris was giving in to the sensation of his skin on hers and allowing her head to fall back her wrists were free and his weight was gone and two large hands were hauling her off the floor. Her body grieved the loss of his. He was standing over her his arms crossed over his chest. "I've seen you this week," he stepped forward forcing her to step back. "Shivering when I spoke at your ear," he leaned in to whisper at her ear again his arms dropping to his sides as she stepped back again.

"Eric," her voice betraying her as she took another half step back before her back hit the wall.

Eric put his hands on either side of her head, "I saw you staring on Tuesday."

She closed her eyes when she felt his breath warm against her ear.

"I thought you were just uncomfortable, but then yesterday as we were walking out of the office," his voice was a deadly whisper. He was so close that his lips grazed her over heating skin and she knew her face was colored with blood rushing to her cheeks, "I noticed you breathe in a little too deeply through your nose." Tris started to shake her head but he interrupted her with a finger to her lips and she opened her eyes to see his grey orbs locked on her lips. "Don't bother denying it. It's Okay Stiff, I'm rather partial to the vanilla and almond lotion you use." Eric's finger was warm and rough against the soft full curve of her lower lip as he dragged it down.

"Breathe Tris." He whispered as his nose brushed hers. She obliged and let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. He said, "See you in the morning," and then closed the distance and covered her lips with his gently for only a second before he was gone. Tris opened her eyes to an empty training room and the feeling of his lips still lingering on hers. She ran her own cold soft fingers over her lips in stark contrast to what his had felt like.

Friday couldn't come soon enough.

I hope that made up for the missed day.


	5. Taste

**A/N I know another delay I'm sorry, but this needed to be right. I hope you guys think I got it right! Outfit is on Polyvore. I don't own them I just make them do dirty things...**

Taste

"Trissy, this would be so much less painless if you'd just sit still." Uriah cooed rounding on her in the mess hall.

"Back up Uriah. It's not going to happen." Tris backed away cautiously as her usually sweet friend closed in on her like a predator.

Before she could defend herself Zeke had her around the waist holding her tightly as Uriah stalked closer. Christina looked horrified but frozen in place as Uriah closed the last of the space between them.

Tris looked up her bottom lip caught between her teeth and fear in her eyes as Uriah's hand came down bringing with it the large piece of chocolate cake, which he proceeded to drag across her cheeks and over her neck and the shoulder exposed by her slouchy sweatshirt. She let out a shriek that turned heads in the mess hall before the rumble of laughter swept over the others in their group.

Tris wiped the icing from her eye and out of her hair as she elbowed Zeke off of her. She looked across the room and her eyes locked on steel grey iris' framed by perfectly arched eyebrows and a dark scowl. Great, now she'd be covered in cake and in trouble for acting like an idiot. "Not cool Uriah!" She snapped before she stalked out of the mess hall and back to her apartment.

A little while later she stepped out of her apartment her face wiped off and her hair pulled up into a knot with her head down and revenge plots running through her head. As she turned the corner she collided with what felt like a brick wall, she stumbled backwards and familiar hands caught her around the waist. Tris looked up into eyes the color of storm clouds and her eyes flicked down to the lips that had surprised her the evening before.

"That was quite the show you and your friends put on at dinner. You know as a leader you're expected to carry yourself with a bit more poise than that." He scolded without letting her go.

Tris swallowed hard and attempted a calming breath Only to find herself being pulled further into the daydream she'd been living in. She shook her head and managed to get out, "Good thing I'm not a leader yet, just a 17 year old trainee."

"Watch it Stiff." She ground out by her ear.

Tris had to shift her legs together to relieve the building pressure between them. "Eric."

"Tris?" He said as he started to walk her backwards towards her door. He punched in her access code and her door opened easily for him. "Waste of perfectly good cake." He said matter-of-factly as he ran a finger over her throat. When he pulled it back she saw the chocolate icing on the tip of his finger. Her eyes locked on it as he brought it to his lips raking the tip of his tongue through the confection remnants and over his finger tip.

Tris' heart was pounding in her ears as her brain stopped forming coherent thought. She was alone in her apartment with the man who had invaded her senses, and her dreams, and she couldn't even speak.

Eric took the same finger he'd just sucked the remaining chocolate from and ran it still slick from his tongue over her bottom lip until it fell away from her top. Her eyes started to close and Eric closed the distance between them.

There was no tentative start. She went from feeling intense need to suddenly feeling the delicious pressure of Eric's lips on hers and his tongue roughly pushing hers into action. She tasted the hint of peppermint she had expected and then there was the subtle bitter-sweetness of chocolate. She let out a low moan and he took that as encouragement.

His hands roughly shoved her back into the door. As her back collided with cold wood she felt searing pain as his teeth sunk into her lip. Suddenly the pleasant taste of Eric's mouth was replaced by the coppery salty tinge of her own blood filling her mouth.

In retaliation she pulled back for a second looking at him intensely as she moved back towards him taking his full soft lip between her teeth biting down until she could taste the deep rich metallic hint of Eric's blood as it ran slightly from where she'd broken the skin. He growled in approval as he bent down to lift her by her thighs off the ground. He helped her lock her legs around his hips as he ground his hips into hers causing a satisfying friction over her jeans.

Tris let her fingers weave into his close cropped hair and gripped tightly. Pulling his mouth from hers, "what are we doing?" She panted letting her eyes find his.

"What I've wanted to do since you jumped from that roof top." He whispered before taking a small nip at her ear. She should have been surprised at his admission, but right now she could only enjoy the sensations of him pressed against her.

Tris tightened her fingers in his hair and exposed his throat. She ran her tongue over the ink gracing his fair skin. She let a soft sound of satisfaction bubble up and past her lips when the salty flavor of his skin tickled her tongue. She closed her lips over his pulse point and sucked gently at the sensitive skin.

Eric moaned softly before pulling away from her and letting her feet fall to the floor. "You're rather responsive. If I didn't know any better I would say you've been thinking about this." He laughed into her neck as he pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her. He sucked at her pulse point before whispering into her ear, "I have dreamt of tasting your skin Tris," he licked over the ink on her exposed collar bone, "what I dreamt didn't even come close to how incredible you taste."

Tris eyes fell shut again her fingers tangling in his hair. Her breathy moan of his name egged him on and he dropped to his knees in front of her. She looked down at him in shock and embarrassment. "Don't tell me that idiot never..." Her face turned red and her hands shot up to cover her face. He stood up again and lifted her off the ground with an arm beneath her knees and one around her back. "This needs to be done right." He explained as she squealed and wrapped a arm around his neck.

He dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed in the corner of the room. Eric helped her sit up and grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt and tank top, roughly pulling them over her head to reveal that she was not wearing a bra. Eric let out a feral growl as he briefly took one of the soft pink peaks between his teeth, her skin was subtly sweet and pleasant, and she arched up into him. He only let her perfect breasts distract him for a moment before trailing hot open mouthed kisses along her flat stomach. His lips hit the waistband of her jeans and she let out a nasally whine when he removed his warm mouth from her skin. "Eric?" She panted out.

"Tris." His voice was more powerful and commanding and she opened her eyes and reached for him. "I can't wait to make you say that over and over." He trailed rough fingers over her exposed skin and released the button of her jeans torturously slow, and then dragged the zipper down roughly. He tugged her jeans and the soft cotton beneath them down her legs after lifting her hips roughly off the bed.

When she was naked on her back a sudden wave of reality washed over her and she began to panic pulling her arms over her chest and trying to pull her legs to her chest. Eric shook his head and laughed. "No hiding now," he told her, "I've seen it all now and I will never get enough." He took hold of her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed so he could stand between them before taking both her hands in his own to uncover her breasts.

Eric kept his hands joined with hers as he fell to his knees next to the bed putting him at eye level with the apex of her thighs. Tris squirmed under the intense stare but Eric's fingers remained tangled tightly with hers holding her still. She watched him intently as his eyes moved slowly over her exposed skin. He let out a soft humming before his eyes left her center and traveled up to meet hers. Tris's breath hitched when his eyes locked on hers and he smiled wickedly at her. "I'm just imaging what you'll taste like, and I can't wait to see if I'm right." His voice was low and soft and as he spoke his warm breath ghosted over her wet folds.

Tris shifted uncomfortably but managed to keep eye contact. All she could think about was how close his mouth was to her overstimulated sex and now he was talking about tasting her. She'd never experienced that and she shuttered at the though of what it might feel like for him, what would she taste like what if he didn't like it. She started to pull her legs together and began to protest, "Eric you don't have to do..."

She was cut off by a large strong hand on her thigh pushing her legs open further as his lips grazed the other thigh slowly. "That's where you're misunderstanding." His voice was a whisper and it felt like it traveled up through her leg and right up into her lower belly creating a warm tight knot below her navel. "I don't have to," he blew cool air through pursed lips over her hot folds and she lost all sense of thought, "I really," he licked a long wet stripe up her slit moaning at the initial sweetness, her body tensing, "really," he circled the small bead of nerves and she let out the breath she'd been holding, "want to." After his last admission he dipped his tongue into her letting the tangy sweetness fill his mouth as he explored her. His hand on her thigh held her legs open, the one tangled with hers squeezed gently and she returned the gesture.

Tris looked down to see the cool grey of his iris' barely visible around his pupils blown with lust watching her face. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and the coppery tinge of blood where he bit her earlier returned. Before she could stop it a moan bubbled up over her lips and her head fell back onto the bed as her free hand found his hair and tugged. He groaned at her grip sending a shutter through her and she cried out louder than she'd meant to. Tris felt Eric's lips turn up against her sex as he continued to lick and suck at every inch of her he could find. "Eric, god that, what are you... Fuck" she couldn't let out a coherent sentence as his lips closed around her clit and he started to suck gently. His hand left her thigh and just as he increased the pressure of his mouth he slid two fingers deep Into her. Tris cried out loudly as his fingers curled inside her. She felt her body start to shake and it felt as though someone turned on hot water inside of her and it was spreading through her body. Having sex with Four had felt good, but nothing like this.

Eric turned his fingers again letting them find the soft sensitive spot inside of Tris as she gently lifted and dropped her hips in time with his ministrations. She was soft and warm, the metallic sweet taste of her excitement on his tongue encouraged him to work harder. He wanted to bury himself inside of her but from the way her eyebrows were knitting together and her teeth worried her lip she'd never gotten off before, and he wasn't about to deny her that. So he pushed his fingers more roughly and let his tongue circle the small bundle of nerves now engorged and hot as he lapped at it, until he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and the rise and fall of her chest became erratic. Finally he felt a rush of wetness soak his hand and she tightened her fingers in his hair as she whispered his name over and over until her body finally fell slack. He smiled against her thigh as he pulled his fingers from her and licked her gently over and over as not to lose any of her delicious essence.

She dropped her arm over her eyes as the waves of electricity shooting through her started to subside. Tris had never felt anything like that before but she hoped that now that she had it would be a regular occurrence. Before she could let herself get too lost in thought she felt Eric's weight settle over her. He'd stripped off he is clothes as she was savoring the afterglow of what he'd made her feel, and she couldn't help but pout. "Really, all that work and I get a pout." He whispered as he gently trailed his nose over her neck and roughly pressed his very large excitement against her leg.

"I didn't get to take your clothes off," she managed to get out before the juxtaposition of sensations made her moan loudly. He stopped and hovered over her, his lips still glistening with her excitement. Tris suddenly felt brave and curious and so she grabbed the back of his head and dragged him down to her. She ran her tongue over his lips. What she tasted was not unpleasant and it actually made her excited to think of what he'd just made her feel. Tris pushed her lips onto Eric's and when he didn't part his lips right away she nipped his lip again. He opened his mouth and she was suddenly overwhelmed. The peppermint and chocolate from earlier was there subtly in the background but he tasted strongly of a tart metallic sweetness she could not place as anything she'd ever tasted before and it caused that knot below her navel to pull tight again as she hungrily explored his mouth.

Eric forced himself back for air and looked down at his suddenly brazen trainee panting for air beneath Him. Her blue eyes clouded with lust and the slight sheen of her own wetness at the corner of her lip. It was the single hottest sight he had ever seen, he didn't think he could get any harder but as she tried to pull him down to her again he was proven wrong. "Tris I need to," she stopped him with a finger to his lips and a small nod.

"Please don't go slow." She implored him.

He let out a growl low in his throat and gave her exactly what she had asked for as he roughly thrust forward into her. Drawing a loud cry from her before she wrapped her legs around his hips and started to rock hers up towards him.

Tris didn't let the pain of being stretched so much further than she ever had slow her down. She had dreamt of this moment for a week, she wasn't about to waste it. She pulled Eric down into another frantic kiss as he pushed into her in rough shallow strokes hitting something deep inside of her. She tasted all of the things that were inherently Eric, including the salty bite of his sweat as he exerted himself, and the hints of her own excitement that strangely made her even more excited. Suddenly she felt arms wrapping around her back as Eric abruptly rolled over onto his back so that she was straddled over his hips, with him still buried deep inside of her.

Tris pushed herself to sit up on her knees with her hands resting on his well defined and tattooed chest. She stayed still over him as she traced the blocks inked into his neck down over his collar bone where they continued until they became smaller pixels that dissipated at the top of his pectoral muscles. He shuttered as she raked her nails over his nipples before rolling her hips. Eric took hold of her hip bones and held her in place as he bucked his hips up to thrust into her roughly. Tris took the hint and started to roll her hips against him causing an indescribable friction the tween her legs that started the rushing heat inside of her again and before she could think to slow down and savor the feelings she was collapsing to his chest after another orgasm had taken its course through her body. Eric had let out a few rough sounds as his fingers dug into her hips and suddenly there was another warm rush of fluid as he spilled inside of her.

A few minutes later when she was hidden beneath blankets and sheets pulled tightly to Eric's chest, as his fingers drew lazy figure eights over her shoulder blades, she turned her head up to look at him. With his eyes closed and a sated smile pulling up the corners of his lips he looked like the nineteen year old boy that he was. The hardened scowl and menacing eyes were gone, replaced with the strong beautiful features of a man she was becoming infatuated with. The nan who had just admitted to being infatuated with her for months. He had invaded every one of her senses and she wasn't sure she would ever be the same.

The End.


End file.
